1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus for fitting a bicycle saddle, also called a seat, for a rider.
More particularly, this invention pertains to apparatus for adjusting the height and orientation of a bicycle saddle while the rider operates the bicycle
2. Description of the Related Art
Every person who rides a bicycle is shaped differently, including, without limitation, the lengths of arms, legs and torsos. In addition, each person has different musculature. For each such person there is an optimum height of the saddle, both fore and aft, and tilt orientation of the bicycle saddle in order to achieve the optimum desired efficiency by the rider. The efficiency may also differ depending upon the type of riding the person is planning. A marathon race requires different efficiency from a dash, for example.
Typically, the bicycle is mounted upon a stationary trainer or treadmill and the saddle is adjusted to an approximate height, fore and aft, and tilt orientation. The rider then peddles and the efficiency is measured through the treadmill. The rider then dismounts from the bicycle and the saddle is adjusted in height and/or orientation. The rider re-mounts the bicycle and once again peddles and the efficiency is again measured. This iterative process is repeated until a satisfactory height and orientation is achieved. It is a slow and imprecise process as continuity is lost because of the start and stop procedure.